Frank Sinatra
“Sólo se vive una vez, y de la manera que vivo, con una basta”. “El alcohol puede ser el peor enemigo del hombre, pero la Biblia dice que ames a tu enemigo”. “Creo en la naturaleza, en las aves, el mar, el cielo, en todo lo que puedo ver o que tiene evidencia real. Si estas cosas son las que entendemos por Dios, yo creo en Dios. No creo en un Dios personal a quien busco por comodidad o a una persona física que me guíe”. Un poco de él Mejor conocido como Frank Sinatra, fue un cantante y actor americano, siendo una de las figuras más importantes de la música del siglo XX y dejó a través de sus discos y actuaciones en directo, un legado canónico en lo que respecta a la interpretación vocal masculina de esa música de la época. A lo largo de su carrera profesional, Sinatra grabó más de 1300 canciones y participó en más de cincuenta películas. Recibió multitud de premios y homenajes, entre los que se cuentan diez premios Grammy, otorgados por la Academia de Artes y Ciencias de la Grabación, y la Medalla de la Libertad del gobierno americano. Su popularidad llegó a ser inmensa y constante a lo largo de toda su vida, pero fue especialmente exitosos los años 40's y 50's, también en los inicios de los 60's siendo esta última década, pero revivió éxito durante los años 90s, antes de su muerte. Inspiraciones A Sinatra se le reconoce el haber sido el primer cantante que hace un uso consciente de los medios de amplificación del sonido con el objeto de situar su voz por encima del sonido de la orquesta (dominadora de la música popular estadounidense de principios del siglo XX) y para aproximarla a la intimidad del oído del oyente. Su repertorio se basó en la obra de los más importantes compositores populares americanos, entre ellos como Jimmy Van Heusen, Cole Porter, Sammy y George Gershwin. Su estilo sintetizó en los quince años de influencias mutuas entre la música de inspiración jazzística y la música pop que empezaba a difundirse a través de la radio; Sinatra construyó su estilo sobre la base de una comprensión natural de la música popular. Técnicamente, se caracterizó por su cuidada precisión en el fraseo y su dominio del control de la respiración y en su categoría artística, esta radica en su capacidad interpretativa para transmitir las emociones y sentimientos implícitos en las letras de las canciones, dando el sentimiento adecuado de ella. Como actor Sinatra fue un artista de tipo intuitivo, reacio a someterse a los ensayos y repeticiones habituales en una grabación, por lo que sus interpretaciones fueron emocionalmente intensas al tiempo que irregulares y la importancia en su vida de su trabajo de actor fue capital; por ejemplo fue precisamente a través de su papel en De aquí a la eternidad como logró salir de un bache personal y artístico en el tránsito de los años cuarenta a los cincuenta para encumbrarse en lo más alto de la popularidad, además de ganar por su interpretación el Óscar al mejor actor secundario. Origen Sinatra nació en un barrio de clase media de la ciudad de Hoboken, Nueva Jersey, el 12 de diciembre de 1915, en el seno de una familia de inmigrantes italianos; la familia de su madre, Natalina Garaventa ''era originaria de ''Lumarzo, provincia de Génova, y la de su padre, Anthony Martin Sinatra Saglimbeni, provenía de Palermo, Sicilia. Su madre, quien fue portavoz de distrito del Partido Demócrata, como comadrona. Su padre era boxeador profesional (peso gallo) y propietario de una taberna que atendía por la noche, ya que de día trabajaba como bombero. Se casaron, con la oposición de la familia de ella, el 14 de febrero de 1913. Dolly dio a luz a su único hijo en un parto traumático tras el que quedó imposibilitada para tener más hijos y que casi acaba con su vida y con la del niño, al que los fórceps empleados le dejaron un tímpano perforado y una cicatriz detrás de la oreja izquierda y el cuello. Tras recuperarse los dos, Francis Albert fue bautizado en abril de 1916. Inicios (1939) Frank comenzó a dar conciertos y en 1939 entró como vocalista en la orquesta de Harry Arden, lo que le permitió salir en antena todas las noches gracias a una emisora de Nueva York, que radió sus conciertos desde bares y restaurantes de carretera. Su talento fue pronto reconocido por Harry James, el famoso trompetista de la orquesta de Benny Goodman, que estaba formando su propio grupo, quien también le invitó a participar como vocalista. Dado que el protagonismo en la orquesta lo tenía James, Sinatra tuvo que utilizar sus dotes de autopropaganda para llamar la atención de críticos y espectadores, desarrollando la que se convertiría en una de sus características personales más relevantes como artista: "su absoluta confianza en sí mismo y en su talento." A pesar del éxito popular, la orquesta tuvo problemas financieros y estuvo a punto de disolverse. Fueron meses duros para Sinatra y para su mujer, quien le seguía en la gira, incluso estando ya embarazada. El comienzo de algo Sinatra terminó por ser contratado por Tommy Dorsey, que buscaba un vocalista para sustituir a Jack Leonard. Las palabras de Sinatra sobre la influencia de Dorsey en su estilo son significativas: "lo aprendí todo sobre la dinámica, el fraseo y el estilo por la forma en que tocaba su trombón. Tommy Dorsey fue para mí un verdadero maestro tanto en la música como en el negocio, en todos los aspectos". El primer número uno de Sinatra en la revista Billboard lo consiguió en 1940 con su interpretación, en compañía de Dorsey, del tema I'll never smile again, cuya gran repercusión puede considerarse el punto de partida de la carrera de Sinatra como fenómeno social. Después grabó varias canciones más que fueron también grandes éxitos de ventas. En 1941 participó por primera vez en una película, Las Vegas nights, de Ralph Murphy, actuando junto con la orquesta de Dorsey. Sin embargo, simultáneamente a su éxito popular, llegó también la atención periodística sobre su vida privada que derivó en diversas críticas respecto de cómo esta repercutía negativamente en su calidad vocal. Más tarde, en septiembre de 1941, Sinatra, decidido a arrebatarle el primer puesto entre los cantantes de la época a Bing Crosby, le anunció a Dorsey, con un año de antelación, su deseo de abandonar la orquesta para iniciar una carrera individual. Su marcha se produjo, por tanto, en 1942, aunque de una manera poco amistosa: Dorsey negoció una rescisión de contrato que le garantizaba una tercera parte de los beneficios futuros del cantante en régimen vitalicio. No sería hasta varios años después que Sinatra conseguiría eliminar esa cláusula de rescisión. Éxito rotundo El 30 de diciembre de 1942 tuvo lugar uno de los momentos en la vida de Frank Sinatra que contribuyeron a la creación del mito; el propio cantante señaló que fue ese día 'cuando se armó la de Dios'. Subido al escenario del Teatro Paramount de Nueva York, como estrella invitada de una gala en que Benny Goodman era la estrella, estalló una histeria colectiva entre las espectadoras que daría mucho que hablar. A partir de ahí, Sinatra se convirtió en un fenómeno de quinceañeras, de las que tenía que escapar en las circunstancias más inverosímiles. Por ejemplo, casi un año después, el 12 de octubre de 1943, durante su nueva actuación en el Paramount 40.000 fanáticas colapsaron por completo las calles colindantes al teatro. Los clubes de admiradores y los contratos se multiplicaron: programa de radio, contrato cinematográfico de la RKO y portada de la revista Life. A finales de 1943, Sinatra, que había firmado un contrato con Columbia Records, ganaba un millón de dólares al año. En 1944 comienza su éxito como fenómeno radiofónico con el programa El show de Frank Sinatra que, en distintas emisoras, se mantendría en antena durante catorce años. Paralelamente, expresa su admiración y su apoyo a Franklin D. Roosevelt y realiza un generoso aporte al partido demócrata. Es el comienzo de un continuado interés por la política comprometida, más allá de ideologías, por cuanto también llegaría a ser buen amigo de los Reagan. En este sentido, Sinatra estaba convirtiéndose en un acérrimo defensor de las causas sociales y dejó una impronta significativa al respecto en una de sus primeras películas, una especie de cortometraje en torno al tema de la tolerancia titulado The house I live in, que le valió un Óscar especial en 1945. De la música al cine Sinatra peleó y se sacrificó económicamente para obtener un papel en la película de Fred Zinnemann De aquí a la eternidad. No solo obtuvo el papel sino que además recibió un Óscar por él en 1954 en la categoría de mejor actor secundario. Además, el filme fue un éxito en taquilla. De inmediato empezaron a lloverle ofertas para interpretar papeles en cine y televisión e intervenir en apariciones estelares. Artísticamente, tuvo un gran éxito de crítica con su interpretación en De repente'' (Suddenly)' y empezó a alternar papeles dramáticos con musicales, como por ejemplo ''Ellos y ellas con '''''Marlon Brando y Alta sociedad con Bing Crosby. En poco más de dos años, entre 1955 y 1957, llegó a protagonizar once películas. En 1956 fundó la productora Kent Productions para respaldar sus proyectos cinematográficos. El Rat Pack En 1954 se empezó a consolidar su amistad con Sammy Davis, Jr., a raíz del accidente que le provocó la pérdida del ojo izquierdo; Sinatra lo tomó bajo su protección y le defendió de cuanta discriminación por motivos raciales le pudiese afectar. Por estos años, el actor Humphrey Bogart tenía un grupo de amigos íntimos a los que él y su esposa, la también actriz Lauren Bacall, se referían como Rat Pack. Sinatra, al que se había nombrado líder de la pandilla, Dean Martin, Peter Lawford, Sammy Davis, Jr., Judy Garland y su marido, Sid Luft, David Niven y su esposa, Hjordis, y en un momento u otro este grupo de estrellas contestatarias a las que les gustaba beber, ir de juerga y meterse en líos. En agosto de 1955 fue portada de la revista Time, que afirmaba que "en la actualidad, es lo mejor del mundo del espectáculo... A punto de cumplir los cuarenta, ha encaminado una segunda carrera que promete ser incluso más brillante que la primera". The Frank Sinatra Show! La producción de Sinatra a mediados de los años cincuenta abarca varios discos y películas memorables, así como unos ingresos que se han cifrado en casi cuatro millones de dólares al año, y en 1957 la cadena ABC empezó a emitir The Frank Sinatra Show, un espacio dotado con un gran presupuesto que incluía un espectáculo musical de una hora de duración y una representación dramática de media hora. A finales de los cincuenta, Sinatra empezó a querer liberarse a toda costa de su contrato de grabación con la Capitol, ya que consideraba que ponía demasiados obstáculos a su forma de grabar. Él quería hacerlo a su manera: seleccionar sus propias melodías, grabar cuando quisiese, programar el lanzamiento de sus discos para las fechas en que consideraba que debían estar en las tiendas e incluso adelantarse a los demás artistas, sin embargo, tenía claro que nunca podría llevar a cabo esas actividades mientras siguiese trabajando para un sello que no le pertenecía. Finalmente, firmó un acuerdo mediante el cual terminaría su contrato con la Capitol y empezaría a grabar con su propia compañía, Reprise, simultáneamente. Jazz y política El senador John F. Kennedy, candidato a la presidencia de los Estados Unidos, era admirador del Rat Pack y de Sinatra, quien se metió de lleno en la campaña electoral de Kennedy en 1959 cuando se decidió por primera vez que Kennedy presentaría su candidatura a presidente. Sinatra se comprometió porque sentía gran respeto por su política, Joseph P. Kennedy, padre del candidato, le pidió a Sinatra que actuara en una serie de conciertos con el fin de recaudar fondos para la campaña. También quería que Sinatra se pusiese en contacto con sus amigos influyentes del mundo del espectáculo para lograr el apoyo de estos a Kennedy. Le sugirió que grabase un tema para la campaña y acordaron realizar una nueva versión de la canción High Hopes''.' Como devoto del '''Partido Demócrata, Sinatra hizo campaña a favor de Kennedy de manera incansable, recaudando fondos en conciertos y cobrando antiguos favores. La relación de Sinatra con los Kennedy entró en conflicto en marzo de 1960, cuando Frank decidió contratar a Albert Maltz para que escribiera el guion de The Execution of Private Slovik, la historia del único soldado estadounidense ejecutado por deserción desde la guerra civil, que Sinatra pensaba dirigir y producir. Maltz estaba en la lista negra por ser uno de los diez de Hollywood que se habían negado a cooperar con el Comité de Actividades Antiamericanas. La polémica contrarió a Joseph P. Kennedy, sobre todo cuando los cardenales de Nueva York y Boston le comentaron que el apoyo de Sinatra a Maltz podría dañar la carrera de su hijo en los sectores católicos. Sinatra tuvo que despedir a Maltz y continuó su campaña por los Kennedy mediante actuaciones, donaciones y también contratando un detective privado para descubrir asuntos turbios de Richard Nixon. John F. Kennedy intentó distanciarse de Sinatra después de ser nominado pero, como le comentó Pierre Salinger a un votante, Sinatra y sus amigos habían ayudado al Partido Demócrata a recaudar 1 300 000 dólares para eliminar el déficit de la campaña, y esa había sido una ayuda inestimable. En este sentido, una vez elegido presidente, se le pidió a Sinatra y a Peter Lawford que produjeran el baile preinaugural del mandato presidencial. Encuentro de dos estrellas y la mafia siciliana En marzo de ese mismo año se grabó el famoso programa de televisión donde Sinatra y Elvis Presley aparecieron juntos. Frank pagó 100 000 dólares a Elvis por diez minutos de actuación, que incluía una canción cantada a dúo. A finales de 1963 sus relaciones con la mafia conllevaron que el Consejo de Control del Juego del Estado de Nevada presentara cargos contra Sinatra por haber alojado en Cal-Neva al mafioso Sam Giancana; para evitarse problemas, él mismo anunció que renunciaba a su licencia de juego y al Cal-Neva, lo que también significaba la pérdida de su participación del nueve por ciento en los intereses del casino Sands de Las Vegas, lugar de reunión y actuación habitual del Rat Pack. El 8 de diciembre de ese mismo año, tres hombres, Barry Keenan, J''oe Amsler y John Irwin,'' secuestraron a su hijo Frank, también cantante, el secuestro duró cincuenta y cuatro horas y se resolvió debido a las desavenencias que surgieron entre los propios secuestradores, detenidos dos días más tarde. El 13 de junio de 1971 celebró su concierto de despedida del mundo de la música en el Los Ángeles Music Center''.' Uno de los aspectos de la vida de Sinatra fue el de sus relaciones con la mafia, llegando al punto de verse obligado a declarar al respecto en una comisión de la '''Cámara de Representantes el 18 de julio de 1972. Aunque estas relaciones fueron ciertas nunca se pudo presentar ninguna prueba de que hubiese estado involucrado en ninguna actividad ilegal, sino que más bien fueron una consecuencia de su proyección como cantante, lo que le habría llevado a contactar con quienes dominaban las grandes salas de conciertos de Estados Unidos y a valerse de su apoyo, llegando por ejemplo a trabajar para Giancana en numerosos clubes nocturnos. Su relación con la Cosa Nostra fue muy íntima desde el principio, uno de sus tíos, Babe Gavarante, era miembro de una banda que tenía su área de actuación en el Condado de Bergen, al norte de Nueva Jersey, y que estaba controlada por el entonces capo de la “Oficina” Guarino "Willie" Moretti. Asimismo, la primera mujer de Sinatra, Nancy Barbato, era prima de una de los “soldados” de Moretti y Sinatra fue invitado a cantar en la boda de la hija de este. En este hecho se basaría Mario Puzo para una de las escenas de El padrino, en la cual el cantante "Johnny Fontane" acude a cantar al matrimonio de Connie Corleone, hija de Vito Corleone, padrino de Fontane a quien luego le pide ayuda para ser seleccionado en una película que alzaría su fama. Homenajes a Sinatra * A Jazz Portrait of Frank Sinatra por Oscar Peterson (1959) * Perfectly Frank por Tony Bennett (1992) * As I Remember It por Frank Sinatra, Jr. (1996) * Manilow Sings Sinatra por Barry Manilow (1998) * All The Way a decade of the song Tv concert - (1999) * Frank por Amy Winehouse (2003) * Allow Us to Be Frank por Westlife (2004) * Bolton Swings Sinatra por Michael Bolton (2006) * Dear Mr. Sinatra por John Pizzarelli (2006) * Concert Sinatra a l'Auditori por Xavier Piqué (1999) * Jazz Moon por Xavier Piqué (2007) * Concert Sinatra al Palau por Xavier Piqué (2007) * Something Stupid por Robbie Williams (2007) * Así es la vida por Adrián Barilari y Memphis (2007) * A mi manera por Siempre así , Gipsy kings * Celine... Live In Las Vegas "All The Way" dueto holografico Celine Dion con Sinatra jr, (2015) * Sinatra 100 por Premios Grammy Cantantes Invitados Celine Dion Lady Gaga Adam Levine John Legend Carrie Underwood (2015) Referencias # http://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/s/sinatra.htm # http://www.biography.com/people/frank-sinatra-9484810 Categoría:Artistas masculinos Categoría:The Rat Pack Categoría:Actores Categoría:Cantantes de los 40's Categoría:Italoamericanos Categoría:Cantantes y músicos de los años 50's Categoría:Crooners